


Five Moments with Kate Macer and Delta Force

by sergeantvrataski



Category: Sicario (2015)
Genre: Delta Force, Developing Friendships, Gen, I don't know hahahah, Or At Least I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantvrataski/pseuds/sergeantvrataski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five small moments Kate Macer interacts with Delta Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments with Kate Macer and Delta Force

**Author's Note:**

> Because, damnit, I like to think Delta Force is a bunch of big teddy bears even though they weren't during the mission :'(. And because I don't dare write heavy stuff about Kate, I'll leave that to the professionals ;P

The first time Kate interacted with Delta Force was at the Air Force Base, a few days after Christmas. It was her first time back since the Juarez mission and she enters the briefing room expecting to be briefed on the next job. Instead, she finds Delta had transformed the room into their personal entertainment center for the Arizona Cardinals vs. Green Bay Packers game. She watches from the back, when one of the members gets up to grab another beer. He invites her to sit with them, to cheer on the Cardinals. She refuses with a smile, saying she is a Packers fan.

 

When the briefing occurred later in the evening, she walks in wearing her Packers’ jersey, earning a few glares but also a high five.

 

* * *

 

The second time was when they were in the field. She had stayed in the car, as usual, and watched as they knocked down the door to a motel. They had received intel about a human trafficking ring which led them to the middle of nowhere. The team was in the room for barely a few seconds when she sees a man jumping out the back window. She instinctively chases after the suspect, chasing him down in her tactical gear. She tackles him, but he refused to give up easily, his fist making contact with her mouth. She fights back; being on top gives her an advantage, and breaks his nose, which he made sure she knew.

 

In the car, she waits for them to finish clearing the motel room when someone hands her a bag of ice for her swollen lip. She thanks him and says he should see the other guy, which makes him laugh.

 

* * *

 

The third time happened in a bar near the base. Reggie had just gone to use the restroom when in walks familiar faces. She makes eye contact with the team leader, who only nods his head in acknowledgement. She nods back, slightly raising her bottle. When Reggie returns, he immediately spots them and remembers the tunnel incident. He heads straight for them, the team leader standing up when he sees him approaching. Kate gets there too late and has to step in between them. She decides it’s time for Reggie to go home and pays for Delta’s first round of drinks.

 

The team leader tells her to keep her dog in check and she so wishes he hadn’t said that. She quickly turns around and punches him, to the surprise (and amusement) of his team. The next morning, she feels a sense of pride when he enters the briefing room with a shiner.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time occurred while they were on a mission. The house they were about to infiltrate had exploded and it turned out to be an ambush. The firefight had woken up the neighborhood and after a few close calls, the gunmen were dead and the team had begun to pack up. Kate hears the sound of a child crying and goes to investigate. She finds the child with a gunshot wound to the abdomen, picks her up and brings her to the medic. He tells her there’s not much they can do for her except make her comfortable. She nods and carries the child back to the curb.

 

She cradles the girl and sings the first song that she can remember.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me-_

She stops abruptly as she sees the girl had closed her eyes. She knows she won't find anything, but she checks for a pulse anyway. Wiping away a few tears, she gently places her back on the ground. In the car, the driver mentions that was a nice song, Kate nods, saying her mother used to sing it to her at night.

 

* * *

  

The fifth time materialized in the hospital. Kate had gone for an early run near her apartment complex when a drunk driver crashed into her. Fortunately she had seen the headlights and was able to protect herself and brace for the impact. However she didn’t leave unscathed, suffering multiple cuts and bruises as well as a broken leg. When she wakes up in the afternoon, she finds a bouquet of flowers and a card that reads, “Get well soon, we’ll miss our moral compass – Douche Force.” She can only shake her head and laugh.

 

A nurse walks in to check on her and tells Kate her friends had just left. She doesn't bother to correct the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired from a comment by [jm_serendipitous](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/42338554) on my other work.
> 
> Also I chose that song after hearing Emily Blunt sing it in her [Popcorn with Peter Traver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA6ZOFFOH_U)'s interview.


End file.
